


Four Letter Words

by AQA473



Series: KataRaka Collection [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Battle Academia, F/F, Skinverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: Battle Academia Katarina gets some solid advice from her best friend before screwing everything up. Just like she always does.





	Four Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing so apologies if this is a mess. I just wanted to write something for the new Katarina skin. Even after all these years, she's still my girl.

Katarina spins a pencil between her fingers, reading a passage on her worksheet.

_You’re cornered by a foe stronger than you. What do you do?_

  1. _A) Call for help._
  2. _B) Find a way to escape._
  3. _C) Fight the enemy alone._



She huffs, brushing hair from her face. She circles the third choice and puts the pencil down.

A desk to her right shatters as someone slams into it. The student’s mangled limbs stretch from the wreckage like macabre spires, red and indiscernible.

Akali strides up, controlling her breathing as she spins a vibro-kunai in her practiced fingers. A cowl hides most of her face, but her eyes betray a deep satisfaction. Whether it’s relief or sadism, Katarina can’t tell.

With a single sweep, the mangled mass of limbs tenses then stops moving altogether. Blood drips from calloused fingers, plinking onto a bent chair leg.

Akali huffs, pulling the cowl down. She flashes a grin at Katarina.

“So, ready for another go?”

Katarina gestures at her paper. “Got homework.”

“Mhm, a likely excuse. Whatever bullshit you’re working on there can wait, though. We got primaries coming up in a couple weeks. Wouldn’t want you getting rusty.”

Katarina scoffs. “I don’t _get_ rusty.” She flips her page over and reads the next question.

_In the event of an-_

A dagger _shinks_ through the page, piercing the desk beneath. Katarina looks up. Akali isn’t smiling anymore.

“I really need to stop _asking_ and start _taking_.”

Katarina narrows her eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

The blade is out of the desk and singing through the air towards Katarina in a flash, but she’s already gone. She appears in a pink haze several feet away, round-grip daggers already drawn.

“I’m not,” she pops her neck. “Really in the mood for this, Akali. But, if you’re ready to die,” she spreads her legs apart, bracing her knees. “I won’t deny you.”

Akali vaults off Katarina’s desk, tumbling through the air and bringing her kama down hard. Katarina expects the heavier blow and sidesteps it, jabbing her right blade. Akali spins, releasing the kama and evading the attack. She lands, catching her weapon before it clatters to the floor.

Katarina flashes behind Akali just as she lands and strikes with both blades. Akali falls prone and sweeps Katarina’s legs out from under her.

Unable to dash again, Akali swings up a kunai, the humming blade sinking deep into Katarina’s abdomen. She lands harshly, blood spattering out like a crushed tomato. Akali strikes down again, but Katarina deflects it and kicks away.

She pushes space between them, taking shallow breaths. Her wound throbs, blood dripping from it rhythmically onto the floor. Surrounding students, fellow Assassin’s Club members and visitors, gasp and whisper amongst themselves.

Katarina ignores the wound and runs forward, aiming to keep Akali from taking advantage.

Akali goes on the defensive, keeping her kama behind her and deflecting Katarina’s dagger strikes with her kunai. She steps back, students moving out of the way to give them space.

A spike of pain shoots through Katarina and her strike falls down a split second slower than she wants. Akali grins.

Five kunai fan out, two embedding themselves in Katarina’s exposed belly. The kama comes down hard once again, nearly cleaving Katarina’s arm from her body. Katarina chokes, blood spilling from her mouth in streams. She drops her daggers, using all the strength left in her to keep the kama from sinking deeper.

“Guess it’s time for _me_ to be the principal’s favorite.”

Katarina falls to one knee, unable to cry out with blood filling her lungs. Then, the blade pulls away and her pain numbs. Green light envelops her wounds and she looks down to see that Akali stands in a field of stars.

“What- what’s going- Soraka!”

Soraka walks into the room, the audience gasping. She sighs, shooing them. “All of you are such vagabonds. Watching your fellow students murder each other; it’s barbaric!”

“We’re not like you snooty simpletons in the Sorc Club. Get outta here, goat-head.”

Katarina feels a pang in her chest despite the wound on her body sealing up. The kunai in her belly clatter to the floor.

Small but strong arms hoist her up. She sees the dark skin of Soraka’s fingers clasp her from under her arms.

“That’s _my_ kill.”

“And she’s in this animalistic club with you, so I’m sure you’ll get an opportunity to try again. Besides, isn’t it all in the thrill of the fight, or some such nonsense? Kat and I have a meeting, so I’m taking her with me. Got your assignment?” Soraka speaks into Katarina’s ear, so close she can feel her breath.

Katarina shudders. She gestures towards her desk.

Akali stands, arms crossed, as Soraka grabs Katarina’s things, tossing them into the Assassin’s Club-styled backpack. She swings it over her back and helps Katarina walk to the door.

“You’ll get yours, teacher’s pet.” Akali glares daggers.

Soraka flashes a simple smile. “Maybe.”

\---

“Kat, you got this question wrong.”

Katarina sighed. “Which one?”

“When cornered by someone stronger than you, you get help, _always_. That’s the point. _They’re stronger than you_. Did you not pay attention in class?”

“I don’t need any help.”

Katarina lies on her back across a sofa. Beside her is a low coffee table and Soraka has Katarina’s worksheet on it, sitting on a chair. Light streaks in from outside, casting long shadows from the tall trees outside. Students run past, their footfalls echoing off the marble walls of the academy.

Soraka rubs Katarina’s arm. “Then what was that I walked into? Kat, if I’d been there even a second later… This isn’t a game, Kat. People _die_ in the God-Weapon Academy.”

Katarina laughs, so hard she starts coughing, stopping her rather quickly. “Soraka, I know, I’m in the Assassin’s Club. I kill people pretty regularly. In fact, someone died right next to me before my fight with Akali.”

“And it’s such a waste! We aren’t enemies here!”

“I don’t make the rules, Soraka. I just do what I’m good at and I’m good at killing. And, yes, there’s a risk of the same happening to me. I’m not stupid.”

“What I saw looked pretty fucking stupid to me.”

Katarina sits up. “Whoa, Raka, language!”

“Well, uh,” Soraka stammers. “Kat, I worry about you! I know you’ve got some dumb competition coming up, but you need to be more careful. You need to know when to ask for help.”

“Assassins don’t ask for help.”

“Maybe you should.”

More students run past, talking about how they’re going to spend their weekends. A new restaurant opened, the dog park’s having an event on Saturday, Jayce is giving a speech at seven.

Katarina sighs, falling back into the sofa. Her body’s still sore from the deep wounds, but Soraka’s tissue-regeneration mist works quickly. She wonders how someone so soft could get into the God-Weapon Academy. Even being a member of the Sorcery Club, she’s a laughingstock, often referred to as a walking first-aid kit. That it’s all she’s good for. _As if there’s anything wrong with that_ , Katarina thinks as she rubs her belly.

Soraka flips the worksheet around. “Seems we’ve got everything here finished. Want me to turn it in for you?”

“I can turn in my own homework, but thanks.”

Soraka waits a moment. “So? Are you gonna go do that?”

Katarina opens an eye. “Yeah, when I feel like it.”

“Kat! Ugh! You’re unbearable!” She stands, picking her crescent staff from the table. “Have fun lazing about and dying. I’m going home.”

Katarina stretches out a hand. “Wait. I’ll-I’ll turn it in.”

Soraka stands with her back turned, arms crossed. “Honestly. Why do I even bother with you?”

Katarina snorts, smiling sadly. “I wonder the same thing.” She picks up her paper and slides it into her bag, standing.

Soraka spins around. “I didn’t- Kat, that was rhetorical.” She squeezes Katarina’s arm. “I care _so much_ about you. And you’re worth it, okay? So stop thinking you’re such a burden. I just want you to succeed. And live. Mostly live.”

Katarina walks forward to hide her darkening cheeks.

“Yeah. Thanks, I guess.”

\---

“That is what the God-Weapon Durandal said to me that day. And I carry its words and will with me, with everything I do, everything I achieve.” Jayce covers his mouth, stopping for a moment. “Thank you all for coming. Enjoy your weekends, watch out for one another, and study for finals. Remember, Durandal is watching all of us.”

The crowd applauds, and Katarina scoffs.

“That was fucking lame.”

“Kat! It’s important to support your fellow students.”

“Ha. Okay.”

The pair sit on the grass outside, a crowd surrounding them, all facing a podium at the base of a shallow hill. Jayce takes his bows and speaks to a handful of students that approach him as he leaves the podium. The crowd quickly disperse, some people talking about the speech, others taking about their plans for the weekend.

Katarina falls back into the grass and Soraka lays down beside her.

Only a few clouds dot the blue sky above.

“Kat?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you join the academy?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this.”

“I-I know your father got you in or whatever, gods keep him safe, but I mean beyond that. Surely you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.”

“I owe it to him to stay here. Wouldn’t want him coming back to a failure of a child.”

Soraka slaps her leg. “You’re not a failure! No matter what you do, you aren’t a failure.”

“Wish I lived in your world.”

“You do, Kat.”

The sound of clinking armor rings in their ears and the sun disappears as a figure appears above them.

“Hey,” the man says solemnly.

“Garen, tell her,” Katarina says.

He sighs. “It’s very hard.”

“What- that doesn’t even make any sense!”

“Alright,” Katarina flings her arms skyward. “Help me up.”

“No.” Garen walks a few paces back.

Katarina winces, the sun blinding her.

“I’ll help you up.” Soraka was already kneeling beside her, arm extended.

Katarina rolls her eyes, taking the proffered hand.

“Are you two ready?” Garen asks as they stand.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s get going already.”

The three fall in step with one another and make their way to the academy gates.

“How was the speech?”

“I don’t know. Didn’t you see it?” Katarina asks.

“Mh.” Garen rubs the back of his neck. “No.”

“What. Aren’t you supposed to worship the ground at his feet or something?”

“I don’t really care.”

“Busy training, I suppose.” Katarina crosses her arms behind her head, stretching.

“Mh.”

The number of students around them dwindle as the sun’s light wanes. The trio approach the gates at last, only to find a girl leaning against the embossed iron.

She glances up, her orange ponytail bouncing.

“Garen!”

He barely has time to glance up before his sister plows into him, pressing into his bulky gear. He gives a one-armed hug in return.

“Where’s Ezreal?”

She makes a face as she draws back. “Look, we didn’t have a date today and he can be a bit much, y’know?”

Katarina laughs, earning her an elbow in the ribs from Soraka.

“Oh! Hey, girls!”

Katarina waves a casual hand as Soraka runs forward. They share a much more affectionate embrace than the siblings.

“Whatever the reason, I’m glad to see you, Lux!” Soraka beams.

Katarina’s heart tugs in her chest as she watches Soraka light up like a beach in sunlight.

“So, where are you guys headed?” Lux looks between the three of them.

Garen nods his head toward town. “Jihn’s got an art show downtown. Thought we’d catch it.”

Lux gawks at him. “You guys are into that stuff?”

Katarina comes up to the three of them. “ _Jihn’s_? Absolutely. What that man can do with a gun… _nasty_ ,” Katarina says with a grin.

Lux gives her a face. “Always so crass.”

Soraka’s smile wavers. “I’m excited too, actually.”

Lux blushes. “Oh! Well, I’m sure it can’t be so bad, then. Can I come with.”

Garen starts walking out the gate. “Mh.”

“Sounds fun!”

The four of them walk, Soraka and Lux discussing the latest in the Sorcery Club, and Garen and Katarina walking a few paces behind them.

Soraka looks so animated speaking to Lux. A certain color graces Soraka’s cheeks, one Katarina rarely witnesses. Their mostly dull conversation is regularly punctuated by soft giggles as Soraka covers her smiling face.

“Tactical analysis only gets you so far.”

Katarina’s eyes linger on the Sorcery students for a few seconds longer before switching to an impassive Garen. “I’m sorry, what?”

He huffs softly, facing forward. The shroud around his neck covers his mouth. Despite having impeccable poster, his mouth is rarely visible. “Staring pretty hard there.”

Katarina resumes watching the girls. “Oh, uh, I guess so? I don’t know. Better than talkin’ to you, I guess.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

They enter the city proper, structures of technological wonder towering overhead. Neon lights shimmer in the growing night. The group gather closer together as the crowds loom.

This close, Katarina can finally hear Soraka and Lux’s conversation.

“And there’s Akali, standing over her, pressing her-her stupid scythe-thing into Kat’s shoulder! Thank goodness I got there when I did!”

“Yeah,” Lux says, completely deadpan. “What an utter tragedy that would have been.”

Soraka elbows her. “Lux! She’s my best friend! And that barbaric club of hers is going to get her killed one of these days, especially if she keeps insisting on fighting alone.”

“I had it handled,” Katarina interrupted.

Soraka stops their group, swiveling on the redhead.

Some people mumble complaints as they move past, four people now obstructing the sidewalk.

“Hey, maybe we should-”

“No! I’ve had it with you, Kat! Why won’t you ever listen to me?”

“I am listening to you. I hear it, I understand it, and I’m choosing to ignore it. Message received.”

Soraka’s entire face flushes. “Fuck you, Kat!”

Everyone’s eyes go wide, even Katarina’s.

“You don’t have to-”

“Fuck you! This isn’t the first time you’ve undervalued your own life. And… and I can’t take it anymore.”

“Hey, uh, we’re gonna just, um…” Garen rubs the back of his neck.

“Ooh, what’s that?” Lux grabs Garen’s hand and they both move quickly away from the pair.

They stand beside a building, people walking by unhindered now.

“Can we go now, please?”

Soraka opens her mouth, closes it, tries again, then sighs deeply. “Let me know when you’re ready to take your life seriously. Until then… don’t talk to me.”

Soraka walks in the direction Lux and Garen went, leaving a baffled Katarina behind her.

\---

An aluminum can clinks against a dumpster, pings off a wall, and spins back to Katarina’s shoe, letting her kick it again. This time, it lands unceremoniously in a box farther down the alley.

“Fuckin’ Soraka, leaving me in the dust. I should just go to that show. She can’t tell me what to do.”

Thinking about the dark0skinned girl with a horn in her forehead makes Katarina’s chest ache. _Don’t talk to her? Like, ever?_

She throws a dagger at a cannister and it separates into two pieces, a clean cut bisecting it almost perfectly.

The night’s fully set in after some time, her movements becoming erratic and her thoughts a jumbled, static mess.

She collapses against a wall, laying her arms across her knees. The moon mocks her overhead, barely visible through the canopy of buildings. Her head hangs down.

“Why can’t she just like me the way I am? I’ve always lived this way. Why is it… any different now?”

“Maybe ‘cause you’re a little bitch.”

Katarina flips on her side and hits the cement with a smack as a leg sweeps underneath her. She pushes herself up to see Akali standing over her, a kunai swinging around her finger.

Akali’s wearing a mask with neon teeth glowing in the darkness, a tiger ready to pounce.

“I was gonna wait till Monday for round two, but, uh… _fuck it_.”

Katarina barely dodges the kunai in time, several severed hairs spiraling through the air where she was only a moment ago. She draws her daggers for a parry, Akali’s kama coming down hard enough to force Katarina down to one knee.

“Sound bitter, little shinobi,” Katarina says. Anger is a good replacement for whatever she felt a minute ago.

“I hate wasting my time.”

The women dash around the alley, blades singing through the air, feet tapping across graffiti-covered walls. Akali groans as a blade slashes her back, but she recovers quickly, leaping back into the fray.

Each take a number of cuts, panting in the middle of the alley after only a couple minutes. Akali favors her back. She spins a kunai in her free hand.

“It’s only a matter of time, sinister blade.”

Katarina spits out a wad of blood and throws a dagger at Akali. “Yeah, for you.”

She vanishes, appearing beside her dagger with a flourish. Akali’s ready, catching Katarina’s hand in her kama. Katarina stops her momentum fast enough to keep her hand, but the blade cuts deep enough for her to lose all sensation in her hand, dropping her weapon.

“Gah!” She backpedals, using her left hand to deflect Akali’s following strikes. Each one ebbs Katarina’s strength. Her vision darkens, her movements slowing.

Again, it’s happening again. No matter how many times they fight, Akali always comes out on top. Frustrated tears bead at the corners of Katarina’s eyes. _Why can’t I do this!?_

She groans, kicking her foot out in one last effort to create distance. She dashes several feet away, drops her dagger, and fishes out her phone. Thumbing it on, she tabs into messaging, selects “SappySoraka,” and sends a single message: “help.”

She drops the phone, vanishing again, the phone splintering into several pieces as Akali carves through the air.

“Quit running around, you little bitch!”

“Like you’re one,” Katarina breathes from behind a dumpster. “To talk.”

Akali’s footsteps fill her ears, the death they bring drawing ever closer.

A pillar of green light shoots down through the buildings. All the neon signs, flashing ads, even the cold moonlight dim as a verdant beam envelops Katarina’s body. Her hand heals almost completely, several cuts vanishings just like her, her strength returning. Her eyes shut as she whispers. “Thank you.”

Akali slashes down, appearing from above, but Katarina’s already gone. Akali flies forward, a shoe pressing into the cut in her back.

“Agh!” She hits the ground like a sack of bricks.

Katarina quickly closes the gap, kicking away Akali’s weapons and pinning her arms to her sides. She straddles Akali’s waist, wrists stuck under Katarina’s knees. A blade presses under Akali’s chin.

“Shit, that felt good. Honestly, it always feels good. Sorta like a drug. I’d say you should try it some time, but I don’t want you within twenty feet of Soraka.”

Akali grits her teeth, saying nothing.

“Unfair, right?” Katarina snorts. “I thought so, too. Probably still do. Maybe I’m just weak, unable to face my own death. Probably too weak to face yours, too.” She withdraws her blade and stands up. “One for one, ‘ey? See you on Monday, ‘little bitch.’”

Katarina stows her daggers and walks back the way she came. Akali’s footsteps pat after her, until Soraka appears at the end of the alley. Katarina looks behind her, but Akali’s already gone.

She turns around in time for Soraka’s arms to wrap around her, tight enough the squeeze the air from her lungs.

“By the God-Weapons, you’re alive!” She taps around Katarina’s body, occasionally drawing blood. “But you’re still hurt! Let me-”

Katarina grabs her hands and kisses her. Soraka’s eyes go wide, but she doesn’t resist. They kiss for another second, then Katarina pulls back. Soraka’s mouth stays open, but she doesn’t continue talking.

“You’re right, Raka. You’ve always been right. I’m just stubborn, and… thanks. Like, a lot. You saved me, again, just like you always do. No one’s got my back like you do, and I’m sorry.” She smiles at Soraka.

She smiles back. “I’m proud of you, Kat.” She leans in, kissing Katarina on her own. “I’ll admit: I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Oh, you didn’t want to hook up with Lux?”

Soraka giggles. “I was just teasing you.”

Katarina slaps her on the shoulder.

\---

Blood arcs through the air, drawing crimson lines that spell words in forgotten tongues. Each bullet sends another array into the night sky.

“ _Four!_ ” Jhin fires again, skidding beneath his target, shooting straight up. A geyser of red fountains into the sky to monstrous applause.

Sorakas hands clench around Katarina’s arm. “This is really messed up.”

Katarina stops clapping when the rest of the crowd settles down. She leans into Soraka. “But?”

“But it’s also beautiful.” She grins at Katarina. “Kinda like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a different pairing for this one. Like maybe a more popular one with Riven or Lux, or even Akali since she's written so heavily in the beginning of the fic. But KataRaka is my pairing and if anyone's gonna write it, it's gonna be me. I don't care if no one reads this. I'll leave the other Kat pairings to everyone else. And I know this reads more like a Gen fic, but I think it's a little more realistic to how romance occurs in reality. Probably a little unsatisfying to read, though, sorry. Let me know if you want more of this stuff.


End file.
